Dauntless' Game
by Claire DuPont
Summary: Divergent characters are back, there are no wars and deaths. More of TrisxTobias, some TrisxUriah and maybe seldom TrisxEric,
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fanfiction and I hope I am doing in good. Please review or PM me to give me any ideas of this story and a story that maybe you want me to write. I appreciate every comments and ideas. Critics are gladly accepted **_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_

* * *

TRIS' POV

"Hey, Tris, wake up," Tobias shakes up.

"I'm still tired, I want to sleep," my voice is muffled by the fluffy cool pillow.

I pull Tobias down with me and snuggle up to him.

"As badly as I want to snuggle with you, we need to get going," he puts his head on mine.

"Where are we going?" I lift my head up to meet his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Zeke's room, they are playing truth or dare," he says.

I stop snuggling and sit up.

"Truth or dare? What's that?"

I have never heard what 'Truth or Dare' is, but from how Tobias said it, it seems that it is a common game for the Dauntless. I can't help it; I was from Abnegation.

"A game where you have to choose 'Truth' or 'Dare'. If you choose 'Dare', you should do what the asker want you to do, but if you choose 'Truth', you should answer the question truthfully," explains Tobias.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You should take of one piece of clothing but it cannot be socks or shoes or hats, or whatever like that," Tobias shrugs.

"Looks like fun," I nod, "I want to change my clothes first," I take a black t-shirt and shorts and head to the bathroom.

After preparing, Tobias and I walk out of his room and towards Zeke's room, which is only a few doors' walk. Tobias opens the door and we enter.

Everyone is already here and is sitting in a big circle. When I said everyone, it means Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Peter. Why is he even here? All of them are laughing at Zeke and Uriah's wrestling show.

"Oh, Triss-y is here," squeals Uriah while releasing himself from Zeke who tries to headlock him.

"Don't call me Triss-y! Anyway, why is Peter here?" I glare at him and sit between Christina and Tobias.

"We didn't invite him, he came on his own," answers Christina.

"I am bored," he looks at me smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"Since everyone is here, let the game starts!" Zeke sits opposite to Tobias and Uriah sits beside him. "Well, everyone knows the rule, right?" he scans us. "Good! I will start first!" he says happily when nobody objects. "Uriah, truth or dare?" he looks at his brother.

"Dare for Dauntless! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah pumps his fist in the air; probably happy that he is chosen.

"I dare you to kiss anyone you will date here," Zeke says smugly.

"Oh, shit! I'll probably get punched during or after the game," mutters Uriah. Which makes everyone laugh.

He stands up and before I can guess to whom he will walk to, he kisses me square on the lips. I can feel Tobias tensing beside me; I hope he won't do anything rash and stupid.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Uriah sprints back to his position. Tobias cracks his knuckles and glares at Uriah before standing up.

"Don't do that, Four," I hold him back.

"Good, now there will be a fight here," Peter rolls his eyes.

Tobias just glares at Uriah a little while before sitting back so closely beside me that I can feel his breath.

"Fine!" Tobias growls before kissing me. Well, we are literally making out until the others start shouting "Get a room!" or "Gross!"

"Ok, now is my turn," says Uriah, relieved that Tobias will not beat him up. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth," says Peter.

"Pansycake!" shouts Uriah.

"Who cares," Peter shrugs.

"Fine then, Peter, who is your crush?" Uriah grind very widely like the sly Cheshire Cat.

"What's with all of these questions?" complains Peter.

"Just answer it or take of your top!" groans Christina.

Peter takes off his t-shirt turns to Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS' POV

"Dare," says Christina before Peter can even open his mouth.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Four," he smirks at me. That's disgusting!

"Hell no! The blindfolded Tris will throw knives at me!" says Christina before taking off her tops, showing a lacy black bra.

"Definitely no fun!" shouts Uriah.

"Shut up, Uri. Tris, truth or dare?" Christina looks at me.

"Um, dare?"

"I dare you to sing 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift to the first person you meet in the hallway."

"Fine!" I stand up and walk out of the room without closing the door. Everyone poke their heads out of the room.

I walk out of the room and Eric is the first guy I see. It will be funny to see his face when I sing the song to him. I walk towards him and start singing,

"I'm so glad, you made time to see me-"

"What?"

"How's life? Tell how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever-"

"Really?"

I keep singing until the last phrase while Eric keeps on making comments that makes me hold my laugh and I can hear my friends stifle their laughs. The least expected things happen even before I can finish the song. Eric's lip meets mine. I immediately kick him on where it counts. Tobias rushes towards me and punches Eric on the jaw.

"Shit! What was that for?" he looks at me and Tobias and our friends.

"I am dared to sing that song to you," I explain and shrug.

"And that is for kissing my girl!" spats Tobias.

"Do you want to join us?" asks Zeke with an evil grin. As badly as I hate Eric, I think I can gain some information from him during this game.

"Sure," Eric then follows us back into Zeke's room. "So who's turn now?"

"Mine! Eric, truth or dare?" I smile at him slyly.

"Truth?" I can see he senses some evil plan from me.

"Pansycake!" shouts Uriah again.

"Shut up, you won't know what a stiff is capable off," cuts Eric.

"Eric, what is your biggest fear?" I ask him.

Eric hesitates before pulling his black shirt off.

"Pansycake!" I hear Lynn who walks into the room with Shauna and Marlene.

"What are you doing here?" asks Uriah.

"We see Eric entering your room and we decided to spy you," answers Lynn smugly.

"Whose turn now?" asks Shauna who sits beside Zeke. They are an item now.

"My turn," says Eric while grinning evilly; he must be scheming something bad.

* * *

_**So what do you think about my first fanfiction? I am currently running out of ideas so please review or PM me to give me ideas, critics, and any other comments.**_

**Thanks for reading 3**

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS' POV**

"Four, truth or dare?" Eric asks Tobias who is sitting close to me.

"Dare," answers Tobias calmly, he must also thinks that Eric will definitely give him hard questions.

"I dare you to tell me your real name," Eric smiles with malice.

Tobias takes off his semi-tight black t-shirt calmly.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth, since I have done my dare," I look at my lover calmly.

"Then tell me the truth why you fall for me," he grins.

I glare at him while thinking of a good answer. I actually do not mind answering this question at all. But there are others here and it embarrasses me.

"Everything," I answer shortly.

"Can't you be more specific?" he frowns now.

"No, I can't because that's the truth, I love everything about you," I look down the floor and feel my face burning in heat.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Tobias hooks his finger on under my chin and pull my face into his. We kiss.

"Yank it off, guys!" we hear Uriah and the other shout.

Tobias and I glare at them before I scan the room for my next victim.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I ask Zeke who is pumping his fists, probably happy that he is chosen.

"Dare," he cheers.

"I dare you to hug the first person you see in the hallway and say 'Oh, I miss you so much, will you marry me?' to that person," I wiggle my eyebrow to him with a smug grin.

"Bring it on!" Zeke stands up.

Uriah runs to a wooden wardrobe and return with a bouquet of flowers and gives it Zeke.

"With, this, the dare will be complete," he chuckles.

"No problem," Zeke accepts the bouquet and dashes out of the room.

The ten of us then watch from the door frame.

The one that Zeke hugs is someone unexpected at all…

* * *

_**Guess whom Zeke is doing the dare to! See you in the next chapter. XOXO**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIS' POV**

As Zeke dashes out of the room, he immediately hugs the first person he sees and it turns out to be Caleb, my Erudite-turned brother. What is he doing here? Susan, who is still in Abnegation, is beside him, clearly surprised by Zeke's action.

"Oh, I miss you so much!" squeals Zeke in a very high pitch voice, which I am sure not even girls have it.

"What?" Caleb looks at Zeke's head and turns to me with pure confusion.

I just laugh with the others.

Zeke then kneels down in front of Caleb and put out the flower from behind him, "Will you marry me?" he asks Caleb.

The look on Caleb's face is priceless. I have never see an Erudite as confused as him. I see Susan stifling her giggle.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb frowns at the still kneeling Zeke who is surprisingly waiting for Caleb's answer.

"So is it a yes or no?" asks Zeke with puppy eyes that cause us to laugh out loud again.

"To marry you? First of all, here, only two people with different gender can marry. So technically, you and I cannot get married. Second, I'm straight," explains Caleb in a matter of fact. His Erudite trait is clearly showing.

"So that means no?" Zeke fake pouts, causing us to burst in laughter again.

"And third, what are you guys doing here?" asks Caleb to everyone but keeps his gaze at me.

"Hello, Susan and Caleb, we are just playing truth or dare, and unfortunately, Zeke done the dare that I gave him to you," I explain after my laugh dies down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hi, Beatrice, we are just having some free time and Caleb and I decided to visit you," answers Susan.

"That's very nice of you, but I go with the name 'Tris' here."

"So you are Tris' brother? Sorry for giving you a fright there," Zeke finally stands up and chuckles.

"Um, yeah, it's fine," Caleb nods but from his face, it is clear that he is still shock on what just happened.

"Since you are here, do you want to play?" I ask the newcomers.

"Sure," Caleb nods and follows everyone back into Zeke's room.

"Yay, it's my turn," Zeke rubs his hands together and turns to Caleb who sits beside me. Susan sits on the other side of him. "Caleb, right? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," states Caleb.

Zeke smiles evilly before continuing, "You see, your sister, Tris and Four, that muscle guy beside her is dating," Zeke points at Tobias and me. "I dare you to give them a room," Zeke finishes with a satisfied grin.

"What? You are already dating?" Caleb stands up and frowns at me.

"Um, yeah, is that a problem?" I frown back.

"That's a big problem! And why is your boyfriend half naked?" Caleb then points at the annoyed Tobias.

"Is that a problem?" Tobias stands up.

Tobias is much more taller than Caleb and I can see Caleb shrinking. I think he is scared, that is, funny.

"So do you want to do the dare?" asks Eric who is starting to get bored.

"Hell no!" shouts Caleb.

"Then you need to take of your pants or shirt," grins Zeke.

"Fine!" Caleb sits down and claws his blue shirt off.

"Your turn," I tell him after he stops fuming.

He looks around and I just realize that he doesn't know anyone here accept Susan, Tobias, and me. And so I introduce the other to him.

"Shauna is it? Truth or dare?" Caleb asks Shauna, maybe because she looks the most calm in the room.

"Dare!" replies Shauna.

Caleb thinks for a while before opening his mouth…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I'm gonna write this chapter in Tobias' POV because it is fun and isn't great to know what the scary instructor is thinking?**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_

* * *

TOBIAS' POV

"I dare you to say 'all hail Caleb!' after you finish your sentence for five rounds," Caleb grins.

"What?" I frown; who knows my Tris' annoying brother can be so narcissistic.

I glance at Tris and she is laughing hard with Susan.

"Are you rarely appreciated in Erudite? All hail Caleb," laughs Shauna.

"Maybe I should dare you to say 'I love you Zeke' later on," muses Zeke who makes us laugh again. My silly friend…

"My turn, all hail Caleb. Hmm…Susan, truth or dare? All hail Caleb!" Shauna asks Susan who is fidgeting.

"Dare," says Susan, she is being Dauntless.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Caleb, all hail Caleb!" Shauna smiles evilly.

Susan blushes hard and glances at Caleb who is also tomato red. I think even strangers know about Caleb and Susan's feelings. Serves you right, Caleb. Susan stands up and pulls Caleb hand and leads him into the kitchen.

As soon as Caleb and Susan are out of sight, I pull Tris onto my lap and we start kissing. I don't know if it is Susan or Tris moaning anymore.

"The Erudite and Stiff are the one who should be making out, not two Dauntless!" says Peter while making gagging noises. He should taste my fist someday.

Tris and I stop right before Caleb and Susan walk back into the room. I think Caleb is too 'busy' with Susan that he doesn't hear us.

Well, at least we aren't disturbed…


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS' POV

Caleb and Susan walk back into the living room with a messy appearance. Susan's long black hair is fairly messy while Caleb has put away his glasses, which now hangs on his pocket.

"Having a steaming time there, huh?" Christina smiles naughtily.

Susan and Caleb just blush heavily before sitting down.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" asks Susan before her face cools down to normal.

We nod.

"Um, Lynn, right?" Susan turns to Lynn. Wow, she's being brave to ask the intimidating Lynn.

"Right, and I pick Dare!" nods Lynn flatly.

Susan thinks for a while before saying, "I dare you to be a helping kind person for a week." Her Abnegation trait is clearly showing.

"Never," says Lynn while taking of her black tank top. "Now, Will, truth or dare?" she then asks with a sly grin.

"Um, Truth," answers Will; I bet he knows that everything is evil with Lynn.

"Pansycake!" boos Uriah.

Will ignores Uriah.

"I dare you to let the other boys do your make up," continues Lynn.

Will groans, "Well, I don't really think that's worth taking of my cloth so I guess it's fine, as long as you don't change the 'up' in 'make up' to 'out'."

"Yes, finally I get to make my dream to be a stylish come true," Zeke pumps his fist, sending us to hysteria.

Tobias, Uriah, Caleb, Eric and Peter follow Zeke to the wardrobe and come back with some boxes. They sit in front of Will and open the boxes which turn out to be full of lipsticks, nail polish, blushes, mascaras, and only Christina knows what.

"Where did you get these?" asks Christina in unbelievable.

"They just pop out!" guffaws Uriah.

Zeke leans towards Will and applies face powder on him, which makes him look awfully white.

"Oh, the Dauntless Erudite turns into a vampire," laughs Lynn, sending us to laughter.

Uriah is next and he applies a very heavy red blush on Will. Unfortunately for Will, Uriah doesn't just apply it on his cheeks, but also on his whole face. Peter then smears black lipstick on Will's lips, making him look horribly unrecognizable.

"Hey, why did you put black? It's supposed to be red themed," complains Zeke, the 'stylish'.

"Fine, I thought you are going to make the theme Dauntless," grumbles Peter while smearing red lipstick on Will's black lips. I pity Will.

"Christina, I think he will be more pretty than you," I teases Christina and Will.

"Oh shut up, it will be good to have a beautiful boyfriend too, don't you think?" Christina joins my giggle.

Tobias searches for something in the box and takes out a small plastic of long fake eyelashes.

"How do you use this?" Tobias asks Uriah.

"Glue?" shrugs Uriah and hands Tobias a small white tube.

Tobias pours some glue on two fake eyelashes and sticks it right above Will's eyes.

"Great skills, Four!" exclaims Shauna.

"Thanks, maybe I should be Stylish Zeke's partner, huh?" smirks Tobias.

Eric smiles evilly before applying red eye shadow on Will roughly.

"Ouch, I don't want get blind!" shrieks Will in a lady's voice.

"Wow, make up can really turn someone into a girl, huh?" mumbles Susan innocently which causes everyone to laugh, including Will.

For the last touch, Caleb sticks a bushy moustache below Will's noise.

"I am positive I do not want to look into the mirror," sighs Will dramatically.

"Oh, Will, you look gorgeous," Christina blinks her eyes.

Will smiles and leans towards Christina.

"You are gorgeous, but I will not kiss you with those lipsticks," Christina backs off.

"Ok, Will's dare is over," announces Zeke.

"My turn now, revenge time!" says Will.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS' POV

The horribly made up Will scans the room before his eyes stop at Eric.

"Truth or dare?" asks Will.

"Dare, I'm still a Dauntless leader," replies Eric haughtily.

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Four."

Uriah dashes to the kitchen and returns with a box full of beer bottles. Tobias and Eric then sit face to face in the middle of the circle.

"The first one to vomit or faint are the loser!" exclaims Zeke.

"Three, two, one!"

In the same time, Tobias and Eric gulp down the bottles of beer without stopping. Eric is on his eight bottle when he runs into the bathroom while Tobias is already on his twelfth.

"And the winner is Four!" announces Uriah.

Tobias smiles smugly and returns to his seat, while I sit back to his lap with Caleb shooting dagger glares at us.

"Tris," Tobias moans in the crook of my neck.

"Stop it, Four, it feels ticklish," I rub my face to his head.

"Say my name," moans Tobias.

"Four," I say, ignoring the fact that he wants me to say his real name.

"No, it's-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"No PDA, guys," groans Peter.

"Okay, Eric's turn now," says Marlene.

* * *

_**Sorry for the super short chapter, but I'm really in a writer's block **__**.**_

_**I really need your PMs and reviews, thanks for reading. **_

_**I'm currently writing a new Divergent's fanfic named Daunting Family, please read and review it.**_

_**See you!**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS' POV

Eric looks around the room hungrily before stopping his eyes at Caleb, Tobias and me. He then smiles evilly.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Eric asks my poor brother.

"Uh, dare?" Caleb answers nervously.

"I dare you to let Four and you little sister get a room…" Eric then continues the dare by whispering in Caleb's ear while his eyes gleams evilly at Tobias and me.

After a while, Eric moves his face away from Caleb's ear and Caleb is staring at Eric like he is crazy.

"So do you accept it or not?" Eric folds his arms and smile slyly at Caleb.

"Fine!" Caleb sighs and glares at Tobias, but then smirks.

Eric then shoos Tobias and me into the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea of what Eric is scheming?" I ask Tobias, who thanks God, is not as drunk as before.

"Um, nah, screw them and let's just…" Tobias leans down to my level and kisses me sweetly.

Just as I wrap my hands around Tobias and deepen kiss, we hear a flash. Both Tobias and I turn to the doorway to see Caleb with his cell phone in front of him. I frown at him.

"I'm going to send this to dad," Caleb smiles satisfyingly.

"What the hell, Caleb?" I walk towards him.

"This way, dad will forbid the two of you dating," replies Caleb.

"So you are some revenge craving brother? Sweet," says Lynn disgustingly.

"So what? Eric gives me this great idea," Caleb grins and walks back to his seat.

"You suck, Caleb," I say and pull Tobias back into the living room.

"Don't worry, love, he is just helping us declare our love," Tobias grins and kisses my nose.

Caleb looks really murderous now but then he smirks after closing pressing buttons on his phone.

"My turn," he declares. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Uriah pumps his fist.

"I dare you to dress as an Erudite for the rest of the game."

"Oh fine, this might be fun!" grins Uriah before skipping into his bedroom, I guess.

A few minutes later, Uriah emerges from the bedroom…

* * *

_**Yay, cliffhanger! How will Uriah look like? Oh, I love Uriah, he is just so damn funny!**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


	9. Chapter 9

TOBIAS' POV

"Everyone, I present you, Uriah Smarty Pants!" announces Zeke as his brother emerges from the bedroom.

As hard as I keep my face straight, I start to crack a smile. Erudite Uriah is extremely hilarious. His outfit will even make that damn serious evil Marcus laugh, but I refuse to imagine it.

Uriah is wearing a short; I mean really short, brown shorts that tucked in his tight white shirts with two red straps linking his waistband with the shirt. His nerdy look is even completed with a red bow around his neck and big round antique glasses covering his eyes.

Laughter roars very loud in the room and I'm sure people in the hall can hear it even though the walls are soundproofed. I cast a glance at Caleb who is trying to put up an angry face but miserably fail with his lips twitching high.

"Am I Erudite enough?" asks Uriah innocently, as if he _is_ innocent.

"Dude, you can even mingle with Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite Witch!" Lynn comments while wiping her tears of mirth, which sends us back to laughter.

"That's not even an Erudite uniform!" complaints Caleb after the laughs die down.

"Well, it should be! Your Erudite uniform does not show smartness, but this does," debates Uriah who makes a great point.

But seriously, he is not Erudite like at all with that damn good-looking face of his and tan skin.

"Oh well, let's get back to the game," says Tris who sits comfortably close to me. Her face is tomato red.

"Fine, my turn!" Uriah pumps his fist and sits back down. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" booed Uriah, who just earn eyes roll from Lynn.

"Tell us what your greatest fear?"

Lynn shakes her head and takes off her tight black jeans which leave her now in nothing.

"Peter, truth or dare?" asks Lynn with evil evident on her face and eyes.

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake," says Peter sarcastically, earning a glare from Lynn.

"Your lose, I dare you play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris," finishes Lynn with a smug grin.

What?

I look (glare) at Peter who is hesitating. Why the hell is he hesitating? After the last glance at his pants, he sighs and nods.

"You bastard!" I immediately shot up and stand in front of Tris.

"Well, I can't lose my pants for a stupid dare, can I?" the bastard shrugs.

I can feel Tris tense up behind me, and I'm sure that she starts to speak up but I beat her to it.

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, it's just a dare, or are you and her so coward that you are afraid to lose her?" smirks Peter.

Just as I'm about to punch out that stupid smirk out of his face, permanently, Tris speaks out, "Fine."

"What?" I turn to her with pain.

"It's just a dare and I promise that we will kiss as you like after that," Tris smiles sweetly. Gosh, I can never resist this girl.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but if I catch you do something to her, be prepared to lose some bones," I threaten.

Peter just shrugs and leads _my_ girlfriend to the kitchen.

Shit, I will never let HIM get away easily. I swear.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone.**_

_**Special thanks to Scarlettmayflower for the amazing idea of Peter's dare.**_

_**Every review and PM is gladly appreciated and I will do my best to fulfill your ideas **__**.**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


End file.
